


Let's Not Make Assumption

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, One Off, One Shot, One True Pairing, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony has a rather annoying crush on Steve.So he decides to bring home a distraction and nothing really goes to plan.





	Let's Not Make Assumption

“Come on you, what’s the hold up?” The blonde asks as she latches on to his arm and begins to drag him to the bedroom.

He had a million on answers to that, but none you would say to a one night stand.

Tony wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing, that he’d brought home a woman or that he was dreading going to the bedroom with her.

Part of him questioned why his dumb ass had even asked her back, but he knew the reason all too well.

Ever since he and Pepper had broken up (amicably but that doesn’t mean not painfully) he’d pretty much been abstinent. 

Not because he hadn’t had offers, because not to brag or anything but that had never really been a problem and definitely wasn’t now. But after dating Pepper, something had changed.

He really didn’t have an interest in any one night stands, casual hook up with someone whose name he wouldn’t even remember. He’d seen what it was like to have something serious and real and knew deep down that was what he wanted.

The problem was who he wanted that with now.

Since Pepper, he’d done more than a little soul searching and realized what he was looking for in a partner. Someone who called him on his bullshit, someone funny and brave, and it wouldn’t hurt if they were attractive.

When he realized who he was describing, he actually fell out of his chair and sat on the floor for a good ten minutes with a dazed expression on his face. JARVIS had the video to prove it.

Everything he wanted in a partner, everything he looked for in a person, was staring at him in the form of Steve Rogers.

Steve. Fricking. Rogers.

It was like he was describing everything he liked about the man without even knowing it.

Ever since then, he was overly aware every time he was with the other man. He caught himself staring at him when he laughed, watching the happiness blossom on his face. Realized he was sneaking glances at the other man any time they worked out together, nearly getting knocked out by Clint’s elbow when he looked too long. Realized no matter the situation, he gravitated toward the other man.

Now that he was aware of his crush, it was so embarrassingly obvious he didn’t know how to function normally around the other man.

And he couldn’t ignore the painful way it made his heart twist when he realized he wanted something he could never have.

Even though he and Steve had never discussed it, he was pretty sure he was 100%, no two ways about it, straight. He’d been tempted to bring it up once or twice, but the moment Steve heard anything about sex he usually blushed and stammered out an excuse to leave.

And as cute as it was when he blushed that deep, he hated it when Steve would run out like the room was on fire.

So all Tony had managed to gather was that Steve had a gal once, before the accident, and as far as Tony knew he was still hung up on her.

So, in a move of absolute stupidity, he’d decided to go out and have a few drinks. Maybe a few too many, and he’d ended up chatting to one of the women who’d approached him. She was nice enough, not overly coming on to him, and it was nice having a conversation with someone.

But after a few drinks, she’d placed her hand on his arm in a move he knew all too well and suggested they go back to his place.

He was about to shoot her down, gently of course, when he thought about what he’d be coming home to.

A lonely bed that felt way too big with him in it and a friend who he was embarrassingly in love with and could never have.

So he accepted and decided a night with a one night stand would be slightly less lonely than a night all by himself, where he’d probably spend way too long thinking about why Steve was too good for him.

“Why don’t we have a nightcap first.” He says with a smile, hoping his suggestion came off as casual as opposed to stalling.

“Sure thing sweetie.” She says, still holding on tight to his arm. He begins to lead her through the various hallways towards the living room. On their way, they passed by the kitchen and Tony was delighted and mortified to see Steve standing there.

“Heyyyyy…..” He trails off, freezing in his steps. He knows logically he shouldn’t have anything to be embarrassed about. He was a single man and had every right to bring a date back. But ever since he and Steve had become friends, he found himself trying to be a better person.

And that usually meant not bringing back random strangers for a one night stand.

“Didn’t think you’d be up so late.” He says with a smirk.

“I got stuck at SHIELD late, going over some strategies and things. Figured I’d grab a late bite before I went to bed.” Steve says, cleaning off his hands with a cloth before extending one to Tony’s guest, “I’m sorry, Tony didn’t introduce us, I’m Steve.”

“Yeah, of course, nice to meet you. I’m Tiffany.” She says, shaking his hand. She looks pointedly at Tony as though she knows he didn’t have an ice cube’s chance in hell of remembering her name.

Maybe he should write that down for later.

“So did you two have a nice evening?” Steve says as he turns to stir whatever is in the dish he’s cooking.

Damn, he wanted nothing more than to just spend the rest of the night hanging out with Steve in the kitchen, scarfing down whatever food he placed in front of him and shooting the shit with him.

Tony realizes abruptly that the kitchen is quiet, with both of them looking at Tony. Oh right, Steve had asked him a question.

“What? Oh yeah, it was a good night.” He stammered, distracted by the way Steve’s arms flexed as he reached into the cupboard for a plate.

“It was. And I have a feeling it’s about to get better.” Tiffany says as she latches back on to his arm.

These words bring an expression to Steve’s face that Tony can’t quite place. It’s a mixture of too many things. Disappointment, which honestly he shouldn’t be surprised by. But there’s also a softness in his face, like he wants to ask Tony if he’s okay if he’s bringing back stranger again. And there’s something else that Tony can’t put a finger on.

“We should probably be going now.” Tiffany says, her words heavy with meaning and she squeezes his arm.

“Uh, yeah, in a minute. Did you look over the specs of the suit I sent you?” Tony says, desperate for any excuse to stay there.

“I did, I really liked it. Thank you. The blue was a really nice color, it reminded me of-“ Steve says softly.

“That painting you did last week.” Tony finishes. Steve’s face breaks into a smile at that and Tony felt his heart melt a little bit.

“Yeah, how did you…” Steve says, looking down bashfully.

“I uh- I might have framed that one.” He says, glad he has a little liquid courage. 

“You did?” Steve says, his smile growing even wider.

“I did. Anyway, the blue you used was… really beautiful.” He says, feeling his face grow warm with embarrassment. Usually booze never made him such a sap, but next time he should probably stay away from wine.

“Thanks Tony, that’s really sweet of you.” Steve says, his eyes never leaving his.

“So I thought it might also look beautiful… on you.” He says, feeling the words escape despite knowing he shouldn’t be saying these things.

“Oooooooh…..” Tiffany says suddenly. He had honestly forgotten about her and felt even more embarrassed.

“Sorry Tiffany, you’re right we should-“ He says, clearing his throat and feeling like he had woken up from a dream.

“No, no, we shouldn’t Tony. I had a lovely evening but I think I should go now.” She says with a soft smile. She leans in for a hug and whispers in his ear, “I don’t think I’m what you really want Tony.”

She squeezes his arm and turns to leave.

“It was nice meeting you Steve.” She says with a wave as she walks out.

“You too.” Steve yells back before turning back to Tony with a grimace, “I am so sorry about that Tony.”

“Sorry about what?” He asks as he walks around the island to see what Steve was cooking. He was suddenly famished and hoped he had made enough for two.

“Your date, I mean, I feel like I kind of screwed that up.” Steve says apologetically

“Don’t be, she was nice enough but not really what I wanted.” Tony says offhand, grabbing a piece of meat out of the skillet.

“Haha don’t tell me, was it cause she was too blonde? Too beautiful?” Steve asks, smacking his hand as he tries to grab another snack out of the skillet.

“She wasn’t you.” He blurts out before he can even realize what he’s saying.

Both of them freeze, he can feel Steve’s eyes on him and he fixes his on the skillet. The skillet can’t hurt him. It can’t be rehearsing the “we should just be friends” speech. The skillet can’t be figuring out how to gently remind him he’s straight.

He’s imagined this scenario a million times and a million ways and they always ended up with him alone.

What he didn’t imagine what Steve grabbing his face and kissing him hard and deep and holy fuck was this really Steve Rogers because oh my gosh it seemed more like a wet dream.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Steve says breathlessly as he pulls back slightly.

“You’ve been wanting to…” He says, his brain still not truly processing all of this.

“I have. For quite a while now.” Steve says as he leans his forehead into his. His hands trace along his back and he can still barely believe this is really happening.

“Me too.” He whispers, leaning into Steve. He smells like clean laundry and Irish springs and Tony can’t stop touching him.

All of a sudden though, the smoke alarm starts to go off and they both belatedly realize that whatever Steve was cooking was all but burnt.

“Oh dammit, I’m sorry-“ Tony begins to ramble, realizing this means he has to let go of Steve. And some small part of him worries that if he lets Steve go, he won’t come back.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Steve says with a soft smile, leaning in to give him a brief kiss. “I’m going to take care of this while you order us a pizza. Can’t be a proper date without food.”

“A date? At 1 am?” Tony asks with a laugh as he watches Steve reach for the fire alarm, his shirt riding up as he presses the off button.

“You’re right it is pretty late, maybe we should just go to sleep and we can go out tomorrow. Probably shouldn’t kiss anymore til then, I wouldn’t want to be anything less than a gentleman to you.” Steve says with a devious look.

“No!” He blurts out, grabbing his phone, “My sleep schedule is fucked up anyway, this is practically like having a date at a normal hour for me.”

Steve laughs as he leans in to kiss him on the cheek, “You truly are one of a kind Tony Stark.”

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
